choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (America's Most Eligible)
Your Character in America's Most Eligible is the main protagonist of the America's Most Eligible series. Although his/her default name is "Jamie", the player can choose to name his/her as they wish. He/she is one of the contestants in Season 10 of America's Most Eligible. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone and facial features, and hairstyle. Personality It's shown that your character is a smooth talker, as he/she can convince Whitney to come back as a contestant, even though it's too late. You are also charming given that Jen is often seen blushing during your interactions and you have the option to flirt with/kiss the other contestants. If you choose the sweetheart route, then the other contestants defend you against Lina's accusations of you sleeping with the crew to win. Relationships Han At the second elimination ceremony since Your Character can't vote if they won the challenge, Han beckons you over to ask for your opinion on who to vote to eliminate. He seems to pick whoever it is you tell him to. Afterwards, he remarks how the two of you gotta stick together... alluding to a possible alliance in the future. Ivy Fisher If you choose to advice Han about eliminating Ivy Your Character's reasoning will be how even though she came last in the challenge, she might be steep competition later on. Thus, it would be best to get her out as soon as possible. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair AME Face.jpg|Face AME Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices AME Male Initial Outfit.jpg|Male Initial Outfits AME Female Initial Outfit.jpg|Female Initial Outfits AME Premiere Night.jpg|Premiere Night AME Swimwear.jpg|Swimwear AME Miami Club.jpg|Clubbing Outfit AME Group Date.jpg|Group Date AME Volleyball Challenge.jpg|Volleyball Game AlternateFemaleMCinVolleyballChallengeOutfit.png|Alternate Female MC in Volleyball Game Outfit AME Salsa Dance Date.jpg|Salsa Dance Date AME Photoshoot Challenge.jpg|Photoshoot Challenge StrikeaposeMalebrownAMEMC.png|Strike a Pose Outfit StruttyourstuffMaleMCinCh.13.png|Male MC in his Underwear AME Female MC Lingerie.png|Female MC in her lingerie Blacklight Bowling Date.jpg|Bowling Group Date AME Amusement Park Trip.jpg|Trip to Magic Funland FemaleAMEMCwearingHeartOfTheSeaOutfit.png|Heart of the Sea Outfit AME Live Finale.jpg|Live Finale Miscellaneous America's Most Eligible Cover.jpg|A version of Your Character on the Cover Tutorialabouthowyoushouldplay.png|Villain, Sweetheart or Flirt? TypesofGameplay.png|Part II of Gameplay NecessaryEvil.png|Choosing to Play as the Villain Tutorialaboutalliances.png|Alliances TutorialBeachParty.png|Tutorial on Boosting Relationships AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast w/ Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast with Female MC FemaleAMEfrontandcenter.jpg|Close up of Female MC w/ some AME Contestants Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated MCvotesoffTeagan.png|Your Character Saves Bianca Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated YourCharactersContract.png|Your Character's Contract Headpiece.png|Your Character's earpiece Audience Vote.png|Your Character's Audience Vote Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated FemaleMCandDerekAME.jpeg|Female MC w/ Derek HispanicBCwithFemaleMC~2.jpg|Female MC w/ Beautiful Contestant Face 1 AME Ch9 Female MC and Mack Photoshoot.png|Female MC w/ Beautiful Contestant Face 2 MaleMCandBeautifulContestantFace1.JPG|Male MC w/''Beautiful Contestant'' Face 1 AME Ch9 Female MC and Adam Photoshoot.jpg|Female MC w/ Handsome Stranger''Face 1 AME Ch9 Male MC and Adam Photoshoot.jpg|Male MC w/ ''Handsome Stranger Face 2 BeautifulContestantFace3withMaleMC.png| Male MC with Beautiful Contestant Face 3 HandsomeStrangeFace3withMaleMC.jpg|''Handsome Stranger''Face 3 with Male MC Final6AMEseason10.png|Final 6 AME MC eliminated.jpg|MC is eliminated Hearttokenincomebavkchallenge.png|Your Character's Heart Token in Comeback Challenge GarmentbagwithclothesfromLancelin.png|Garment bag Garmentbagwithclothesmissing~2.png|Garment bag without clothes from Lancelin No_Zeke.png|Zeke Eliminated ZekeeliminatedNewFinal5.png|Alternate Male MC and Handsome Stranger after Zeke's Elimination BeautifulContestantEliminated.png|Beautiful Contestant Eliminated Final3fromAMESeason10.png|Final 3 FemaleAfricanAmericanMCWinsAMESeason10.jpg|Female MC Wins Season 10 of AME MaleMCwinsAMESeason10.png|Male MC Wins Season 10 of AME ChooseRealityAME.png|Choose Reality on AME ft. a version of Adam and a Female MC Trivia * Your Character is shown on the cover of America's Most Eligible Season 10. * This the first MC that could be considered a villain based on the player's actions, compared to the other MCs who are portrayed as caring and noble. * In Chapter 6 of America's Most Eligible Season 10, if Your Character joins Derek and the Handsome Stranger in the hot tub and picks to ask them about their favorite show, they both say The Crown & The Flame. ** Your Character admits he/she just started watching it, whereas Derek confesses he binge watched the first two seasons in a week. ** The Handsome Stranger for his part doesn't want to hear any spoilers because he is only at the Battle of Wolf's Mouth. Category:Characters Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters